Blog użytkownika:Randall Clark from true life/Randall clark inkwizytorem
Piątek 024,42M święta terra Randall clrak szanowany młody inkwizytor ordo xenos podróżował przez terre, w dłuż i przez, bowiem nigdy nie miał normalnego dzieciństwa ale jego odwieczne pytanie Brzmi: "czy święta terra wyglądała kiedyś jak cadia" Spacerował po terenie które niegdyś było imperium pan pacific, nagle ziemia pod nim się zapadła -Huh?- i spadł na dół uderzał się po przeszkodach aż stracił przytomność. gdy się obudził nie wiedział gdzie się znajduję i dlaniego to było tak samo tajemnicze co odwiedzanie świątyń w których roiło się od space marines chaosu, Randall wstał jego bolała głowa jak nigdy dotąt rozglądoję się -Hmmmm? mi się wydaję że to wzniesiono na długo przed erą mrocznej technologii- pod chodzi do ściany za pukał ale to była szyba od garną kurz i tam było makaroniki i data 2020,09,16 -chyba to zostało wybudowanie w 020,2M to ponad 40,000 tyś. lat, fascynąjące- Randall ma okazje odwiedzić tokijski centrum hadlowe i jest pierwszym klientem od ponad 40,000 tyś. lat, bo wiem nigdy nie widział kultury japońskiej w 2M ani że tak kiedyś budowano nowoczesne drapacze chmur (widział je tylko na zdjęciach) z czasem zobaczył gazety (to były mangi :) ) wziął jedną i zdmuchnął z niej kurz w sumie tak poznał zero two -hmm? muszę przyznać trochę wyblakło ale da się czytać- zainteresowany Randall tak się wczytał że stracił poczucie czasu jednak to mu nie wystarczało wziął jeszcze kilka na długie godziny w prawdzie nic nie rozumiał ale mogł zrozumieć na tych wszystkich obrazkach o co tam chodziło, nagle spojrzał na swój zegar -wow ale późno muszę wracać na okręt- Randall zbierał się do wyjścia ale kiedy obejrzał się to metafizycznie mangi wołały do niego -weź nas nas wszystkich mamy dość leżenia- więc Randall wziął te mangi (tak właściwie wziął wszytkie jakie były w tych ruinach obiektu, kiedy zebrał wszystkie to wrócił na swój okręt. Randall na dzień dobry w okręcie kazał ludzią z adeptus mechanicus (jeżeli dobrze pisze) żeby przyrócić tym papierą dawny kolor gdy jeden zapytał co to takiego to Randall odpowiedział tak: -a co to za pytanie ty masz im kolor przywrócić a nie marnować mój czas -ale ja tylko pytam bo to nie są urządzenia -wiem ale pochodzi z 2M -z którego?! -2M -WOW muszę... -nie musisz ale musisz im przywrócić kolory i nie zadawać mi pytań- musial to troche potrwać ale słyszał że taki jeden z adeptus mechanicus pracował nad syntezytatorem głosu dla... imperatora bo przemówił do poddanych a to zlecił generał AC zwany tam jako "kicuś". po jakimś czasie pszychodzi do Randalla jego opiekun którego randall traktował go jak ojca -inkwizytorze Randall clrak z cadii -tak sir? -cóż robice -na razie nic póki co -pewnie wam się nudzi co nie? -tak jakoś -masz Randall od inkwizycji ordo xenos zadanie -jakie? -na planecie przemysłowej pojawili się eldarzy -eldarzy pan powiada -tak, kiedy ci to mówię zdołali pewnie wytrzebić połowę obrony planetarniej tam na miejcu są "krwawe kruki" -a czemu muszę być tam? -ponieważ swoimi ujemniętnościami przewyżasz 10 kosmicznych marines -zrobię to o co mnie poproszą -ja muszę się udać tam gdzie moje miejsce -szerokiej drogi... tato- ale opiekun odeszdł bez słowa potem przychodzi przyjaciel inkwizytora -mimo że wychowywał pana jak własnego syna to i tak by swojego nastawieniaby nie zmiemił -tak? on jest dla mnie jak ojciec którego nie miałem -do rzeczy pana się wybiera żeby bić eldara? -tak zaatakowali planete przemysłową -może się wybiorę z tobą? -wole nie ciągu kilku minut ci zabiją większość twoich ludzi -ja nie takie rzeczy miałem, kiedyś mój oddział został zmasakrowany przez zdziczałych marines jak się na zywali że ryczą coś o czaszki i krwii i tronie z czaszek -Bersekerzy khrona? -tak -jak sobie życzysz- Randall zgodził się na to, i pozaładunku batalionów piechoty i sprzętu, statek inkwizytora weszedł do osnowy i potem z niego wyszedł przed orbitą planety przemysłowej. -stan obrony planetarnej? -połowa nie żyje a kosmiczni marines mają trudności -rozstawić ludzi i sprzęt zobaczymy czy z tusin ludzi sobie proadzą.... a ile ich jest -eldarów? -tak -mało ale są niesamowici -na pewno nie poradzą sobie z przewagą liczebną i w sprzęcie też- kiedy kanionierka inkwizytora lądowała na planecie to Randall czuł że mimo wszystko eldarzy to jego najcięższy przeciwnicy z jakimi miał do czynienia nie tylko co są zwini i szybcy, co jeszcze trudno ich zabić przy ich czasie reakcji naprawdę można zadać pytanie jak szybko reagują, gdy Randall powstawił nogę na planecie zobaczył ciała poległych -leżeli coś kombinują to w mojej obecności nic nie zrobią wspierać obronę i kosmicznych marines a ja idę do fabryki czy coś tam nie ma -a co takiego inkwizytorze- pyta losowy gwardzista imperialny -mogli by stworzyć portal gdzie na planetę przyprowadziliby swoich a mieliśmy by przeróbane -tak jest sir- Randall udał się więc do fabryki a reszta walczyła z eldarami. gdy randall był już w fabryce to czuł że coś się kroi widział zabitych robotników imperialnych, nagle widzi eldarskiego architekta upiorytu który zaczynał tworzyć portal, Randall mająć poczucię odpowiedzialności za ludzkie istnienia wyciągnął granat ogłuszający i chciał tak rzucić by to ogłuszyło architekta zanim by się zorientował, rzucił granat i kiedy architekt to zobaczy granat eksplodował i to go ogłuszyło a randall rzucił się na niego i go przeciął swoim mieczem, co prawda był tylko jeden ale randal chciał zniszczć nie dokończony portal rzucając w niego metlagranatem i potem tego już nie było, był z siebie bardzo zadowolony ale usłyszał że nie jest sam wyją swój pistolet boltowy i wypatrywał zagrożenia, nagle słyszy szybkie kroki które zmierzały w jego strone szybko się odwrócił w stronę biegnacej eldarki i strzelał lecz ta unikała jego strzałów i kiedy do biegła do zrobiła szybki wymach mieczem ale randall zablokował jej atak swoim mieczem i to był tak mocny cios że go odepchało mocno, schował pistolet boltowy i rzekł -nie boję się ciebie skoro chcesz walkę na miecze to dawaj- odświadczył i zaczął się pojedynek między nim a eldarką gdy on w walce starał się być sprytny to ona była szybka, Randall zaciekle walczył ale ona wytrąciła mu miecz więc Ranadll szybko wyciągnął swój drogi miecz "miecz łańcuchowy" i użył swojej zdolności, eldarka zobaczyła jak on i jego mieczy się rozjaśniły i słyszła jego donosny głos -życię, to pieniądz imperatora wydaj go rosądnię- po czym szarżował na nią w tym momencie jego ataki były silne i nieprzewidywalne, uderzał tak mocno mieczem w jej mieczy że ten go zniszczył i ją powalił. kiedy eldakra lezała na ziemi a randall przestał byc tak jasny stał koło niej i rzekł -gdybyś ty nie zaatakowała mnie to byś nieprzegrała- Randall nogą ją odwraca i ją dociska -mimo iż masz szmat życia przed tobą to jednak musze cię zabić- ponownie ruszył mieczem łańcuchowym, powoli unosił miecz ku górze, spojrzał na nią iz wie że jest teraz w beznadziejnej sytuacji z tego też powodu zaczął się wachać czy ją zabić zobaczył jej minę która mówiła że pogodziła się z swojej porażki, przez jej minę zaczął się jeszcze bardziej się wachać ale zrobił cios miecze a w dal bylo słychać rky silnika w mieczu, ale ta patrzy że wciąż żyje a miecz był koło niej, Randall wolał ją oszczędzić, a ta go mocno kopnęła iż poleciał kilka metrów od niej, ona wstaje i rzuca swoje spojrzenie na niego on na nią, Randall wstał i miał minę która świadczyła że ty wszystki nie wie co się z nim stało a jej mina mówiła jakby w życiu nie widziała człowieka który by oszczędził jakiekolwiek eldara, nagle pojawia się kosmiczny marines ona spojrzała na niego a on zaczął strzelać z boltera eldarka szybko uciekała i potem znikła tak szybka ja się pojawiła na to wszytko randall -WOW. Potem po misji wrócił na świętą terre przez kilka dni nic nie mówił. czwartek 024,42M święta terra -Randall -... -czemu ty się... co to jest? -to? nazywali to mangą kiedyś -wreszczie coś powiedziałeś a skąd masz mancoś tam -jak skąd? z terry -od misji tam prawie się nieodzywasz w ogóle i chce wiedzieć co to u ciebie spowodowało -to długa histria ale ci opowiem (po opowiadaniu historii) -tak faktycznie było -pierwsze słysze ta... eldarka miała zdziwnioną minę jak ją oszczędziłeś -tak -naprawe nie wie co powiedzieć, wiem że eldarzy to rasa arogantów bo co że lepsi od wszytkich? nawet kiedy wymierają -zastawiałem się czy są eldarzy którzy nie są arogantami, a ci ktorzy nie są arogantami to myślą czy jest człek który jest fanatykiem który nie skazał na eskterminatus planetę z powodu kilku heretyków -ja obstawimam że takie samo pytanie ona zadaję sobie.... C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach